A Cake's Unfortunate Day
by setsuna.kobayashi
Summary: My first humor fic.. Tomoyo tries to bake a cake but only ends up fainting. Sakura becomes more 'moe'. And Kero wants to eat cake. Again. And what were those noises the night before? Some shoujo ai.. TomoSaku.. Enjoy! X.X


Well Guys.. Here's another TomoSaku fic.. I really am grateful for all of those who reviewed my first ever one-shot! deeply bows thanks so much!!

Oh yeah! This fic is for you, my fellow readers! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and its characters.. As much as i wanted to..

**A Cake's Unfortunate Day**

Daylight covered the whole Daidouji residence with its ever present shine.

"La-lalala.. La-lalala.. lalalalala-lalala.. (1) " Tomoyo sang with her usual cheery voice as she beat the eggs. She wore a pink apron with a cute bear stitched on it. The bear's face was covered with flour so it could be vaguely seen.

"Gonna bake a cake for my friends.." She merrily sang. "And of course for my one and only, beloved Sa-"

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura suddenly hopped next to Tomoyo.

"-kura.. Sakura!! Ah! Um! I didn't know that you're up already." Tomoyo turned beet red and laughed nervously but still continued her task.

"Hm.." Sakura tapped her cheek with her index finger and looked up. "I was already awake before you got out of bed. It's just that I didn't want to get up before you did so I just laid there pretending to be asleep.. " Then Sakura faced Tomoyo with a smile which caused the latter to turn redder.

"Y-y-you were already awake?! Then.. Then.." Tomoyo's whole body already turned into a dark shade of red. The bowl with the beaten eggs, which were already as fluffy as a cloud, were already shaking because she was already whisking it too fast.

"Un.." Sakura nodded her head and raised her index finger as if to prove something. "And I think I heard a squeal and pounding noises but I assumed that the squeal was from a bird outside. As for the noises, well.. I couldn't exactly think where that would come from. Nee, Tomoyo-chan, did you hear it too? I think you were already up when I heard it."

Now, Tomoyo was really shaking in anxiety. "A-anou, Sakura-chan!" Her voice was becoming shaky as well. "I.. Well! I'm still not actually that used to.."

She suddenly faced Sakura with a flushed and nervous face. Sakura confusingly looked at her and tipped her head to the side.

"Do I smell a burning caaaaaaaake?!" The yellow flying card guardian shouted.

Tomoyo gasped and hurriedly went in front of the oven. "I didn't hear the timer!" She reached for the handle bar but then clumsily burned her middle finger (2) . "Ah! Itai.." Tomoyo held her hand and blew on her middle finger.

Sakura rapidly went to the long-haired girl's side then clasped her hand. "Tomoyo-chan! Mou.. you should be more careful.."

"Gomen, Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo closed her eyes shut and made a pouting sound. "Uwa.. It really hurts.." Tomoyo complained.

Just as matters were already bad for Tomoyo, she never would've realized that it could get worse. "Tomoyo-chan.. Here.. I'll treat your burn.."

Sakura lifted Tomoyo's hand towards her face then placed Tomoyo's finger in her mouth. Kero and Tomoyo gaped at Sakura, and both were flustered. Kero was stunned while Tomoyo flailed her free arm and started to panic.

"S-s-s-s-sa-sa-sakura-chan!! W-w-what are you-" Tomoyo stuttered. She could feel Sakura's tongue on her finger which caused her to become more tensed. Her system couldn't take the uptight feeling she had anymore, thus, she fainted with a bleeding nose.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan!! Tomoyo-chan!! What happened to you?! Get a hold of yourself." Sakura let go of her the unconscious girl's hand and sat beside her.

"I told you already.. cheese aren't used as baits for whales.. They're lactose intolerant! "Tomoyo's eyes were swirling from being dizzy.

"Hoe!! Hoe!! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura panicked and looked around the room in search for help.

"No! You have to finish the cake.. You can't become unconscious.. I was really looking forward to that cake.." Kero complained and flew all over the kitchen.

And so the icing was forgotten, and the cake was burned. May they rest in piece-s.

* * *

(3) Flashback

"Nee! Tomoyo-chan.. I'm gonna sleep over at your house.. Dad's going on another trip and Onii-chan is gonna spend a night in Yukito's house again. They're gonna make another project.." Sakura said with her usual air-headed grin. A large sweatdrop formed on Kero and Tomoyo.

"Another project, they say. I think Sakura's earnestness ought to lessen already." They both thought.

"-ero! Tomoyo! Hey! Are you still with me? Hey!!" Sakura waved her hand in front of the unbelieving faces of the two.

"Y-yaoi!!" Both of them shouted simultaneously followed by a blush appearing on their faces.

"Yaoi? Nee, Tomoyo-chan.. What's that?" Sakura innocently asked.

Kero and Tomoyo's blushed harder. "No-nothing Sakura. It's nothing really.. Oh look at the time! I really think we should head home now.. and you still have to pack your things, nee? Um.. Let's go!!" Tomoyo uneasily persuaded Sakura to go.

"But I already packed them yesterday. Everything's ready. If you won't tell me then Kero will, won't you Kero?" Sakura looked at the flying teddy bear which suddenly turned into stone.

"Sa-sakura.. I think it's better if-" Kero suddenly spotted Sakura taking out a chocolate-flavored cupcake. He (It?) suddenly started drooling over it.

"Kero.. If you tell me what's yaoi then I'll give you this." Sakura grinned at her guardian. Kero, snapped out of his daze, lunged for the cupcake but Sakura moved away.

"Yaoi is an action between two bo-" Muffled sounds came out from Kero as Tomoyo covered his mouth. "Kero, you idiot! Don't tell Sakura until she turns 18!"

"Aw.. But Tomoyo-chan!! Why won't you let me know??" Sakura pouted as cute she could. Tomoyo was now the one who's being hypnotized. "T-too cute.." She whispered.

"Yaoi is-".

"Sakura!" Kero, finally recovered, cut off Tomoyo's definition. "If you really wanna know what it is.. Then I'll tell you.."

"Un.. My ears are yours.." Sakura stared at Kero with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine then.. yaoi is.." Kero started. "No! Kero! Don't tell her!!" Tomoyo warned Kero but the latter just winked at her and made an I-have-a-plan gesture. The raven-haired girl just stood there, waiting for what's to come.

Sakura leaned so that she could hear what Kero was about to say. "Yaoi is something two boys..." Kero gulped while Sakura nodded. Tomoyo still stood there, her knees shaking in nervousness. "... practice when ..." The ground was practically already shaking in Tomoyo's world. Sakura listened intently, her mind getting obsessed about knowing what the cursed word meant. "... they're eating ice cream.."

Time stopped. Tomoyo, unmoving, just stood there while Sakura blinked. Kero, on the other hand, suddenly picked the cupcake Sakura held in her hands.

"What? So that was it?" Sakura asked Kero. "Yuhp. That's pretty much the definition." Kero answered while hogging the cupcake down.

"Nee, Tomoyo. Is he telling the truth?" Sakura then looked at Tomoyo who was still in shock. A few seconds later, she recovered and answered a yes.

"Hm.. Fine then.. But i'm still confused.. why are you trying to keep such a shallow word from me? I mean.. It doesn't have any bad meanings to it.." Sakura deduced.

"Well that's because I was waiting for you to give me a cupcake." Kero replied with still a mouthful of cake in his mouth. "Now Kero. That's bad manners. You shouldn't talk while you're eating.." Sakura frowned a little then looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I'll see ya later, 'kay? I just have to get my bag. Bye!" Sakura waved at Tomoyo who waved back. "Okay Sakura! I'll be waiting."

Just as they were about to go, Tomoyo called Kero.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Kero said with a confused face. His mouth was still covered with bits of cupcake.

Tomoyo had her head down which caused her eyes to be shadowed by her bangs.

"Ara?" Kero looked at her with a questioned look. Then Tomoyo's right hand raised and made a thumbs up sign, her eyes sparkled like a diamond while a sweatdrop formed on Kero's head again.

"Nice." Tomoyo said like a yakuza would do after a heated fight against another group. Kero just twitched then flew over to Sakura who didn't notice the incident at all.

* * *

In Tomoyo's house, actually, mansion, A certain auburn haired girl sat happily on the couch. Sitting next to her was a cheerful raven-haired girl with a camcorder at hand.

"The meal was great, Tomoyo-chan! Thanks!" Sakura beamed at Tomoyo who, in response, blushed.

"Ah! No, no.. I always make sushi with peanut butter. And it just so happens that we have a lot of green peppers."

"But still.. Who would've thought peanut butter, bacon and green peppers made into sushi would taste nice.." Tomoyo just giggled at Sakura's reaction to the dish. She incidentally watched it from a certain show (4) and tried it. To her surprise, it tasted delicious.

A yawn escaped from Sakura's lips. "Hoe.. I'm sleepy at 8 in the evening?" She rubbed her eyes as Tomoyo giggled.

"Let's go upstairs then." Tomoyo stated. She and Sakura stood up and went to Tomoyo's room.

Tomoyo's room was just like any other wealthy video-stalking sewing head-over-heels-in-love-with-her-best-friend female student's room. The video tapes located neatly on the cabinet with her video cam charging near the tapes, fabrics and threads of different kinds resting on a study table near the window and a lot of paper with designs and illustrations of clothes in it placed near her books.

"Wow Tomoyo-chan.. You have a lot of.. stuff here.. Last time I slept here, your tapes weren't twice as many as tonight." Sakura lingered around Tomoyo's room then sat on the bed which bounced as a reaction. Tomoyo blushed lightly and sat beside her best friend who stifled again another yawn.

"Sakura-chan.. You must be really tired.." Tomoyo worriedly said. She gave Sakura's sleeping clothes which were pink pajamas with wings as a design.

"Un." Sakura nodded and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and started undressing herself. Tomoyo blushed and looked away but glanced when Sakura was already undoing the buttons of her skirt.

"S-sakura-chan.. Shouldn't you be doing that in the comfort room?" Tomoyo asked without looking at Sakura. Her face another shade of red.

"You're right but I'm too tired to go out and we're both girls anyway so no biggie.." Sakura answered, continuing her work.

"I-i guess y-you're correct.." Tomoyo stuttered. Sakura is right here in the same room as me. Half dressed too! Maybe i should make my move.. Ah! But she might get angry! But this is a chance and I can't let it go!! Uwaaa!! What would I do.. What should I do.. Okay! Fine! I'll do it..

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo slowly approached Sakura while the latter's shirt was already up from her face.

"I.. You.. L-" Tomoyo's face were flustered but still she walked towards her beloved until their body were mere inches apart. The auburn haired girl struggled to get her t-shirt off.

"L-let me help.." Tomoyo lifted up Sakura's shirt which relieved the girl from her struggles. Sakura gave her a thoughtful smile then thanked her with a slight bow, making the other girl blush since the bow made their skins touch slightly.

Once Sakura's back was turned to Tomoyo, she stripped to her underwear. Tomoyo was stunned. Her body couldn't move but her eyes were scanning every inch of Sakura's body. In front of her was very feminine yet toned body with silky complexion.

"I must have died and gone to heaven," she thought. Her face was already heating up to its limit.

"Sa-sakura is so hot." Tomoyo whispered which caused Sakura to turn to her.

"What was it that you said? I didn't quite catch it.." Sakura asked honestly, completely hearing Tomoyo's compliment vaguely. Her unclothed front, that were blocked by just a pair of arms, was totally exposed to Tomoyo.

The too much flustered girl suddenly thought of Sakura posing in many different and suggestive ways that triggered her mental breakdown. Blood spewed out of her nose and stained the floor. Tomoyo fainted with a bloody, dizzy face.

"Hoe!! To-tomoyo-chan!! Wa-wait.. Are you alright?! Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura panicked again and carried Tomoyo to her bed. She got a box of tissues and cleaned Tomoyo's blood stained face and clothes.

"Mou.. Tomoyo-chan.. I really don't understand you.. Why are you having so many nosebleeds lately.." Sakura pouted while she wiped the blood of her best friend's nose. Then, Sakura spotted Tomoyo's lips. Her index finger traced along the curves of Tomoyo's lips and stopped at the middle.

"Her lips.. are soft.. I wonder.." Sakura unconsciously leaned towards Tomoyo's face and half-closed her eyes. There face were inches apart when Tomoyo slightly opened her eyes.

"Sakura is leaning towards me. I.. I still must be dreaming.. But.. Even if it's a dream.. At least.. I get to know if.." Tomoyo thought while closing her eyes again.

"Tomoyo.. She's awake.. But i can't stop myself.. I have to know if.." Sakura thought, still leaning forward.

"If she has sweet lips (5).." They simultaneously thought. As the last word escaped their mind, there lips touched. Both were savoring the moment as one's reality became a dream and the other's dream became a reality. Until finally, Sakura parted from Tomoyo. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then their eyes suddenly widened and both of them cringed away from each other, their gaze never leaving the other. Both of them gave a disbelieving look because of what just happened.

"Anou!" Sakura started. "I.. I'm really sorry!!" She got into a kneeling position and bowed. "I didn't know what came over me... And..."

Her sentence was left unfinished as the thumb of the other was placed on her lips and the other fingers cradled her cheek. Tomoyo was looking at her seriously yet her cheeks still tinted pink.

"Sakura," Tomoyo started. The card captor noted the lack of honorific mentioned. "I'm in lo- um... I don't know since when. But I think I've realized it just when I had my first nosebleed when I saw you in the pool with your tight swims-s-su..." With her free hand, Tomoyo pinched her nose to stop whatever is gonna happen next and did manage to recover. Sakura giggled slightly but she can feel her hands shaking.

"G-gomen for the unnecessary interruption." Tomoyo tried again and coughed slightly. "What I'm trying t say is that... I-I love..." Tomoyo looked directly at Sakura. Emerald eyes met the lavender ones, seeking if what her best friend was trying to say was true. Tomoyo pushed her head towards Sakura's and let their foreheads touch, their gaze never leaving each other.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. Not just as a friend or a sister, but as a lover. I love you with all my heart. And I hope that you would love me ba-."

A pair of lips cut her confession from continuing. Both girls closed their eyes and relished the moment that would forever change their lives.

Tomoyo suddenly felt something bare touch her arm, slowly creeping up to her neck. Tomoyo peeped open an eye to see what caused the movement when she felt her head being pulled towards the girl she was kissing more.

"Oh Gosh... I never thought that Sakura would be so d-d-d-daring," Nausea suddenly hit Tomoyo as she thought the last word. She felt fluid trickling down her nose hence she backed away before getting the red substance on her beloved.

A shout of her name echoed through the room before nothingness filled her mind.

-----------

Tomoyo stirred as she slightly became conscious of the surroundings. She felt something shift to her left where she turned her head to only finding Sakura looking at her with concern.

"Tomoyo-chan! I was so worried you suddenly became unconscious! Are you alright?" Sakura inquired, her beautiful features filled with worry.

"Was it all a dream?" Tomoyo absent-mindedly muttered while staring at the bed sheets.

"It wasn't."

Tomoyo looked up at the source of the voice and saw Sakura smiling gently at her. The auburn haired girl climbed unto bed and snuggled under the startled Tomoyo, occasionally shifting herself until she found the right spot with Sakura's head tucked under Tomoyo's chin while clutching Tomoyo's shirt. The card captor pecked her new lover on the lips and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

"I love you too, Tomoyo. Sweet Dreams."

* * *

Author's notes:

Yay! Another fic! And it's a comedy!! My very first romantic comedy fic.. (cause I usually make angst fics for the TomoSaku pairing) nyahaha.. I'm too addicted to firsts.. Anyway.. Hope you all enjoyed that!! Summer! weeeee!!

But miina! I can't finish the flashback now.. My sick mind tells me to post it first, then finish it later.. T.T sorry.. i have to follow it.. But promise!! I'll try to finish at as soon as possible.. Give me a little bit of patience, 'kay? thanks!!

Reviews, feedbacks and edits much appreciated, as always..

(1) the tune of the "la-lalala" was actually in galaxy angel.. u know.. when the titie of the episode is announced.. I chose that song cause I saw an episode where milfiuelle was baking and she was singing that tune. It's been stuck in my head and I hum it whenever I'm cooking or making deserts.

(2) well.. usually, the middle finger would actually be the first one to get burned when you reach for a hot object. And since Tomoyo is a classy and feminine gal, she wouldn't just grab a handle and get a burned hand in a comical fashion. Her fixed action, which is to take hold of a thing gracefully even if you're hurrying, made one of her fingers touch the handle first instead of her palm. And since the middle finger is the longest, naturally, it would be the first to be in contact with an object. (Oh darn.. Biology all over again.. -.-… kuso..)

(3) about the flashback.. yeah.. i was meaning to put that in another chapter but well.. hm.. what was my reason why i put it there? uhm.. anyway.. the flashback was the day before they baked the cake. And the weird noises were actually Tomoyo getting suffocated by Sakura who is clinging unto to her too much.. The poor girl couldn't breath... (evil chuckle)

(4) Hard Gay.. pffft.. chuckles yeah.. my BROTHER introduced the show to me and there was an episode when HG tried to make the boy conquer his fear of eating green peppers.. funny show..

(5) Sweet Lips.. in japanese is.. AMAI KUCHIBIRU!! nyahaha.. dunno why that scene suddenly came to me.. but.. oh well.. for the sake of having fluffy-ness..

AT LONG LAST! I can finally sleep without having to think about finishing this the next day.. but then i published this a year ago so no "yay for me" there... -_-"

damn lazy bugs biting me all around..

gomen if the ending kinda sucked.. XP Oh! And I also made Tomoyo a perverted guy in a fan service-y harem or something of the likes so gomen for that too.. dewa.. ja ne~ XD

P.S. My writing style changed during that long span of time so gomen for some inconsistencies. :D


End file.
